The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making glass silicate tiles.
One of such methods is disclosed in patent application PV-2751-93 of Czech Republic. In this reference flat glass silicate tiles are produced from sand and glass wastes by heating a work piece located in a refractory mode to a temperature which is equal to an average value between the temperature of the beginning of sintering and the Littleton temperature. Thereafter the workpiece is subjected to a thermal shock, and successive cooling in several stages. The process is performed in a multi-chamber furnace with electrical heating, and the temperature in the successive chambers is maintained in accordance with the properties of the glass granulate used in the workpiece.
This method has the disadvantages that the heating of the workpiece is performed from the surface, and during the process of thermal shock gas inclusions remain in the lower layers. They reduce strength of the tiles on the one hand, and can migrate to the surface on the other hand and distort the decorative layer by forming crates on its surface. It is therefore believed that it is advisable to improve the above mentioned existing method.